


Yo's Chance

by oKkei



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Aqours, Dinner, F/F, Poor!You, Rich!Riko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 15:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14404794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oKkei/pseuds/oKkei
Summary: Tonight was the night of their date.Yo has finally saved up enough to pay for decent dinner at a restaurant that was worthy of mentioning. A chance to prove that she wasn't leeching off Riko.





	Yo's Chance

        This time, Yo wanted to be the one paying for the date. Each time they went out together, Riko was the one paying since Yo was always low on cash despite all the numerous jobs she has. To Yo, she felt guilty for letting her girlfriend pay most of the time, but now the tables has turned. For months, Yo has been saving money for an expensive date that she can proudly invite Riko to. It was hard for her to invite her, probably because Riko was the one always doing all the inviting.

        Today was that day. Yo wore a dress with shades of blue. From the waist down, the blue shades faded into more darker color and ended with a wavy tail that dragged with grace as Yo walked, giving her an ocean aesthetic. Her mom got her it as a graduation present, but she never had the chance to wear until that point. She wore cheap makeup, but the way it shaped her face with subtle perfection showed no signs of that. As the finishing touches, Yo put on the one silver necklace with a small blue jewel. It was a matching pair with Riko’s necklace that had a pink jewel instead. She was happy to get it as a present on her birthday but was sad when she knew she couldn’t wear it all the time to avoid theft.

_Knock, knock_. Yo opened the door to see her girlfriend’s shocked face. It was expected since it was rare for Yo to wear this sort of attire, but it was embarrassing regardless. A light tint of pink sat on Yo’s face that grew when Riko’s soft lips touched her cheeks.

        “You look beautiful, Yo.” She complimented, pulling away.  
        “Thank you, Riko. You look stunning as ever.”  
        “You saw that every time,” Riko said with a light giggle.  
        “And it’s true every time,” Yo responded in the same matter.

        Riko was dressed in the same aesthetic of pink blossom petals like usual, but Yo could see that she put in high effort for the date. Her hair was trimmed recently based on the clean ends. She had a scent that could only belong to an expensive perfume, and it was a new perfume from what Yo could remember. Her dress had a design of red with a trail of pink petal shapes that began on her shoulder then fell down diagonally to her hip then continued its path until the ends of the dress. It was an incredible dress overall that fitted Riko. Calming with its own allure.

        “Let’s go?” Yo suggested while grabbing onto her lover’s hand.  
        “Yeah.” Riko squeezed Yo’s hand lightly.

        Yo locked the door before walking away from her run-down apartment to the black taxi car waiting. Yo whispered the location of the restaurant to the driver. It was place she found during one of her delivery shifts and wanted to surprise Riko. When they arrived, Riko quickly paid the driver before Yo could pull out her wallet. For rides, Yo reluctantly compromised with Riko that she would pay for rides since she didn’t want Yo to waste too much money on the date. She even threatened Yo with not going.

        They walked into the grand building with Riko’s arm slipped under Yo’s. After meeting with the receptionist, they were guided to a table near the window. The restaurant wasn’t outstanding compared to all the grand restaurants that Riko have gone to and wondered what made this one specifically special. It wasn’t until she raised her head from the menu and looked out the window. Blossom trees were lined along the river and were finally shedding its petals, gently gliding with the quiet breeze. It was like a light show since the moonlight seemed to make the petals glow pink.

        “Y-Yo! Look out the window!”

        Based on Yo’s satisfied face that Riko noticed, it seemed she was expecting for Riko to see it and be surprised. She laughed at Riko’s reaction, saving the image of Riko’s face into her memory bank.

        As Riko scanned the menu, she glanced up to see Yo’s face. Her eyebrows were scrunched together while her bottom lip was being chewed on. In her head, she was calculating certain prices and made worried winces once in awhile after getting those results. Yo was probably too distracted to notice Riko’s gaze as she moved towards the first page of the menu to order something cheap. Of course, she planned to do this in the first place.

        “I’ll order a spaghetti. What about you, Yo?”  
        “O-oh, a spaghetti sounds nice, haha,” There was obvious sense of relief coming from Yo as she laughed awkwardly. “But, are you sure want to eat something so common? You better not be holding back.”  
        “Of course not, Yo,” she lied and gave the waitress who came by their orders.

        Yo and Riko chatted about their day as they waited for their meals. Their hands naturally found their ways across the surface of the table and intertwined with their lover’s fingers. They both held genuine smiles on their faces and laughed honestly.

_______________

        “So, what exactly happened to that guy?”  
        “Oh, the wine somehow spilled on him. I wonder why…”  
        “Riko…”  
        “It really wasn’t my fault this time. I swear.”

  
_______________

        “And as she tried to find the loaf of bread…”  
        Riko was holding in a laugh by curling her lips.  
        “She muttered, ‘The gremlins stole from me again....’ and turned around to find the bread in my hands. She was so embarrassed and was threatened to fire me, though she wouldn’t actually do that.” Both Riko and Yo laughed, attracting stares from others. It took the while for them to notice and settle down.

_______________

        Once they finished their meals, wiping away the mess on their lips with the napkins on the side, the check came to them. Yo was scared to see the price, but once she saw it, it was actually within budget. A sigh of relief escaped her as the waitress that have been attending them spoke up.

        “Um, are you Riko Sakurauchi, by any chance? The famous pianist?”  
        “Yes. You know me?”  
        “Yeah! I love how your notes has always had this gentle flow but then it can become destructive as a tsunami. Recently, your playing has become more fuller. Why is that?” Her face showed genuine curiosity and respect to the girl in front of her  
        “I wonder why…” She smiled contently at Yo, who was running her hand through her wallet to pull up the cash with a confident and satisfied look of being able to pay for once.  
        “I’ve been wondering if you can play here. Just for the short while!”  
        “I’m sorry, but I don’t just play on the whim--”  
        “I’ll cut the price by 35%!”

        Yo obviously heard that from how her body jolted. She pretended not to have noticed it, but Riko didn’t have to see to know she heard.

        “Okay. I’ll play.” She smiled and walked up to the piano that sat in the corner of the room. Riko’s fingertips ran across the black gloss, feeling how well it was taken care of. It was a cherished instrument yet neglected by leaving it in the corner to not let it boast its own beauty. Riko sat down and stretched her fingers before playing.

        Everyone’s head peaked up from the sound of a piano note. They looked to the source to find a beauty with gold eyes that matched her spotlight. The music started off soft and light, like light caresses of a loving hand. The playing seemed to lure all everyone’s eyes and not let any of them go. As if wanting them to stare until she was done. The notes became rapid and louder and stronger with time but then faded away in the same manner of the beginning.

        The room was filled with silent awe until someone’s clapping broke that silence. Other’s applause followed along with everyone standing up. Riko rose from her seat and bowed to the audience, stepping away from the piano. People tried to catch up with her to talk, but she quickly grabbed Yo’s hand and walked out of the restaurant, of course leaving the money for the dinner.

        In the end, Riko had to contribute to the check. Yo felt so frustrated since she wanted to handle everything, but she was also feeling guilty. She knew how much Riko disliked playing the piano without any professional reason. The night that was going well was now turning to shit.

        Riko aimlessly led Yo to the cherry blossom trees that she saw outside the window. They walked along the sidewalk with Yo more behind Riko with slower steps. Her eyes watched the ground, counting each cracks she stepped on. She was afraid to speak up yet also afraid of the silence between the them.

        “I’m sorry, Riko…” Yo said in a quiet voice, feeling her palms beginning to moisten up.

        Riko did not respond but turned around. Yo slowly raised her head to see an angered face, but she saw Riko’s kind and accepting smile. Riko’s warm and loving gaze with the cherry blossoms that fell behind her. It was like a masterpiece that no one can try to imitate. A once-in-a-moment scenery.

        “Don’t worry, Yo. This was for you, so I don’t mind.” Riko’s free hand reached up to Yo’s face to hold her cheek that Yo gladly leaned into. “I’m also sorry. I knew you wanted to deal with everything, but…” Her thumb caressed her Yo’s cheek.  
        “Next time then. Next time, everything will be perfect. I promise.” Yo leaned her forehead forward to touch Riko’s. The warmth of the other’s skin was comforting against the night’s cold. Yo’s hands linked together behind Riko’s back to pull her closer.  
        “You don’t need to try so hard. This is perfect enough, Yo. Every moment with you is perfect.”  
        “God, that was cheesy.” She laughed.  
        “You’re not one to talk.” Riko responded in the same manner.

        This was one of the genuine moments where Yo and Riko can finally settle down from their busy lives and let their guards go, and be at peace with in each other’s company

        “I love you, Yo.”  
        “Hehe, I love you too, Riko.”


End file.
